


Farmershy

by HeroFizzer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Feral, Interspecies, Lesbian, Odd Insertion, Other, crotch udders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Fluttershy ends up on a human farm, helping the farmer out as best she can. After getting on his nerves several times, he decides to punish the flyer while also satisfying his hormones. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Applejack/human, Fluttershy/human
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Samuel Knight jumped as he heard a cry from outside his barn, as if a high pitched shriek were coming from the sky. That would be insane for a human to do, even if they were skydiving over his crops, for whatever reason.

The near thirty year old farmer rushed from his barn, dropping the bucket of milk he just received from his cow, looking along the suddenly darkened sky to see the source of the wailing noises. By the time he got out there, a loud thud came from his wheat crops, as if the person finally hit the ground. They were no doubt dead after such a fall, but he had to at least make sure his crops hadn't been severely destroyed.

When Samuel arrived on the scene, he was surprised to see that the person that fell from the sky...wasn't even a person at all. It was a pony, much to his curiosity. It didn't look like any particular breed he had seen, especially given the color of its mane and coat of fur. The body was mainly yellow, with an odd branding appearing on both sides of its rear, looking very much like butterflies. As Sam studied the fallen body, he discovered something on them that at least explained the fall, and yet raised more questions at the same time: the pony had wings on her back. So it wasn't even a normal pony, it was a pegasus.

Again, it just raised too many questions.

The small horse finally began to stir, moaning as she slowly stood to her feet. Samuel gasped as he saw the pony from behind, seeing how unusually large her rear end was, the tail rose to present her holes to him. She likely had no idea what she was doing or that he was even present, but it was still an amazing glimpse to the farmer who hadn't had sex in some time. At least not since he inherited the farm, but that's besides the point.

“Nnnnh...where am I?” Fluttershy moaned, looking at her surroundings. “I didn't land on Applejack's farm, did I?” When the pegasus turned to see Samuel, she gasped out of fright, backing away from him. “Wh-what are you? S-stay back! Please?” whimpered Fluttershy, getting herself in a defensive position.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” said Samuel. “Where the hell are you from that you're able to talk, you strange looking pony?”

“M-Me? I come from Ponyville,” said the pony, “everyone knows that.”

Samuel had to scratch his head at that. It was like calling a city “Humantown”, but that somehow didn't seem to bother this unusual critter. “Sorry to say...missy?” Samuel said, aware of just how crazy it was he was even addressing this odd pony. “But I don't know where this Ponyville is. Is it somewhere up in the clouds? Sounds like that's where you came from.”

“Oh, no, that's Cloudsdale.” the pony assured him.

“Uh huh...y'all got a weird naming convention, missy.”

“Uh...y-you can call me Fluttershy.” said the pegasus. “But...oh no! Where did my friends go?! We were trying to close down this portal to another world and I didn't hold onto Rainbow in time!”

“Portal, huh?” said Samuel, looking up at the sky. “Well I guess that explains it enough. Still weird to me, but I think you're stuck here for a good while.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Fluttershy asked, growing concerned. She looked in the air as well, seeing that there was nothing overhead. The sky cleared itself back up, and no portal was in sight. “Oh no!” squeaked the pegasus. “No no no no! I have to get back, I have to-EEK!” The pony hopped into the air, her wings fluttering about for barely a second. She collapsed on top of the wheat crop she destroyed from her fall, and Samuel saw just what the issue was; the female pegasus' wing was broken, likely damaged in the fall.

“Hold on there, missy!” Samuel said, inspecting the wing. “Looks like you your way down from the sky. Even if there's a portal up there somewhere, you definitely ain't going anywhere for awhile.”

“B-But my friends...” whimpered Fluttershy, aware of how stuck she was.

“Sorry, ain't nothing we can do.” Samuel said, helping Fluttershy back to his barn. “You're gonna be stuck here with me until either you heal back up or your friends come finding you.”

“W-Well, I guess that's fine...” Fluttershy said silently. “I could help you out just a little until then. I'm very good with animals, you know.”

Samuel said nothing, instead contemplating if the other animals in his barn would be all right with her; she was extremely different from any other animal he had laying about, and the fact she could talk was likely going to frighten them as well.

But if she could be as helpful as she claimed to be, he could use all the help he could get around the place. Maintaining a farm on his own wasn't quite what he thought it to be.

##

So as it turned out, Fluttershy was helpful around the barn, while at the same time being anything but.

True, the pegasus was very talkative when it came to the animals, and it made dealing with them in some ways, such as being cooperative during milking sessions with the cows and seeing what bothered the chickens when they wouldn't lay their eggs, making things more efficient. At the same time, her gossip with the animals involved her getting in the way of his tasks, making it much more stressful when he had to get work done.

A perfect example of this game when he had to carry a heavy container of milk to his truck, only for Fluttershy to stop Samuel in his tracks. He thought there might have been danger afoot, but it turned out one of his chickens was merely leading her chicks around for a walk. Samuel would have gone around, but the injured pegasus insisted he be patient.

“Missy, I dunno what sort of barn y'all grew up on,” Samuel said to her, “but I ain't got time for patience all for the sake of you being all cute like this!”

“You think I'm cute?” Fluttershy asked, her eyes almost sparkling with glee.

“Is sarcasm a native language where you come from?” asked the farmer, growing more aggravated by the pony's actions. The milk container was heavy enough as it was, and having to hold it with his lack of strength just to let chickens walk by strained his muscles. His arms were too weak to continue the regular work, causing him to take a break. He sat down on a bail of hay, watching in annoyance while she walked about and chatted with the cows. She seemed curious about the production for milking compared to where she came from, and honestly from how she described it there wasn't too much difference compared to what he was doing.

Speaking of milking.

It had been a long time since Samuel had seen any sort of action, mostly due to his work around the barn taking up his time. His ability to mate with a human female has been strained due to how tiring it became, causing him to swear off for the last few months until he could adjust to the work. And unfortunately for him, the other animals in his barn were starting to grow very...alluring. But he could only blame that on his lack of sexual activity rather than actually finding the animals attractive.

However, he just couldn't take his eyes off Fluttershy when she walked away from him. Her tail was always raised up in the air, perhaps unintentionally, exposing her holes to his vision. Her pussy was plump, like most horse snatches were, and her asshole was extra large. It was oddly succinct to his vision, making his mouth water whenever she turned her back to him. Also, for something as saccharine as she was, there was an odd sway to her backside whenever she took a step. It was very plump, especially compared to the horses Samuel had.

The farmer had to snap himself out of it. He was falling for a pony, a talking one at that, and even if it was his land and his rules, what would the rest of the farm community around him say if word got out about that? But that behind looked so delectable, he just couldn't resist finally using something as a cock cozy and filling it up with his seed. Samuel would feel better about it, that much was certain.

Then, of course, there were her udders, which hung from the crotch like the breasts of a Japanese adult idol. They were oddly sexual to his gaze, bouncing with every step Fluttershy made. Even his horses didn't have such huge mounds; they were the size of the cows' udders, itself a feat given the size of the mare. She apparently hadn't been milked in a while, but he never bothered to ask her about it. He was being polite with her up until now, but the more she kept getting in the way...

As he snapped out of his trance, Samuel noticed that Fluttershy was back by him, poking her hoof against his crotch. That caused the farmer to shiver, his brow furrowing at the sudden drop-in from the little horse. “Goodness! Are you okay?” she asked quietly. “Did you sprain yourself?”

“That's none of your business, girl!” Samuel said.

“I'm sorry...” Fluttershy said as she shrunk up. “It just looked like you bumped into something. See? It's growing.” The pegasus dropped her hoof over the bulge once more, unaware that it had come about as a result of Samuel's sexual thoughts towards her. The farmer shivered again, holding the hay bail as she continued to unknowingly massage his crotch.

“You wanna get a closer look at it?” Samuel asked.

“Oh, yes! Anything to help you out.” Fluttershy said innocently. It was clear she had no idea what was about to happen, but to Samuel that made it all the better for what he had in mind for the pony. Letting his overalls drop down, he grinned wickedly as he saw the pegasus' eyes widen with fear, a sharp gasp escaping her mouth. His cock was extremely thick, larger than the average and slowly rising up into a full mast. “Oh my...that's not an injury at all!” she squeaked.

“Took you long enough!” Samuel laughed. “You wanna help out properly? Give it a kiss.”

“I...I don't think I want to do that.” whimpered Fluttershy. “That doesn't look MPH!” Samuel didn't even let the pony finish her sentence, as he grabbed onto her pink mane and pulled her right into his crotch. Her mouth was aimed right at his member, which he forced straight against the snout and through her lips. The farmer kept her against his crotch, her nostrils flaring up with the musky scent of humans. The flavor that rested on Fluttershy's tongue didn't settle well with her, but the grip the male had on her head was too much.

The small horse was choking on his knob, trying her best to pull away from Samuel's groin. But his grip was surprisingly strong, and there was little she could do while her wing was bandaged up. She wasn't fully healed to use it, so there was no easy way to back off of the farmer's shaft. His hands then moved to the yellow flyer's ears, gripping them tightly before pulling them into his crotch, bucking hard against her snout while her drool salivated. The farmer picked up the pace, rapidly plowing into her face while she kept her mouth open, with inaudible glucking noises escaping. Her voice was muffled, for the most part, but it was so satisfying for him to hear her tone like that while his crown jabbed as much as it could against the back of her throat.

Fluttershy was trying to speak, with Samuel barely able to understand what she was saying. It was likely to beg him to let go, as it was straining her, but the farmer refused to let go. He was enjoying the tight fit of the pony's mouth, the warmth of her thick saliva coating his skin. It made for a fantastic lubricant on his knob, giving him the best erection he had in a long time. Perhaps it was the fact he was reaming a horse out of sexual frustration, or even doing something considered taboo by society, but it was still worth it to make this otherwise helpful pony suck him off.

As the farmer continued to buck away at her snout, Fluttershy's eyes began to water, tears rolling down her cheeks from the harsh impact he was making against her face. As Samuel held her ears tightly, the pony found herself choking on his member, her saliva beginning to bubble up. Her nostrils were drooling with snot as well, which the human male didn't seem to mind in the slightest. All of it stuck to the skin of his crotch, while he began to pump his hips into her face. Never before in his life did Samuel believe he would force a talking mare to suck his cock, but it was worth it just to say he did.

After a matter of minutes passed them by, Samuel held her close to him once again, his cock throbbing inside of the pony's mouth. He watched as Fluttershy choked on his rod, coughing up spit against his groin. The farmer made certain to buck against her snout a few more times, letting his balls slap into her chin. It hurt the pony internally, but made the human male feel so much better. The pegasus had no idea why the veins were pumping against her tongue and cheeks, but she wasn't looking forward to the end result. She whimpered, trying to pull back, but with the farmer's grip it was impossible to leave him and run off.

Finally, Samuel pumped his hips a few more times, just to get him finally over the edge. He growled as his seed flourished inside Fluttershy's mouth, the pony gagging on the seed that sprayed into her throat. The yellow flyer had no choice but to let it slide into her throat, filling her stomach up to a disturbing degree. The mare's eyes rolled back, her saliva bubbling up before moistening her lower lip. She finally backed away when the human let go of her ears, leaving him to spray the last few bits of spunk on her tongue, then her bubbling nostrils.

“That...was disgusting!” Fluttershy hacked, spitting the saliva off her tongue and onto the dirt ground of the barn. She was coughing up a storm, with most of her face covered in seed. “I'm sorry, but I should really go...”

“Where else are you gonna go, Flutter, sweetie?” Samuel asked, approaching the pony as she backed away, his cum covered cock brushing near her snout. She was slowly growing nervous about being around him, as his actions were making her uncomfortable. Even if he did take her in, that didn't mean she owed him for his hospitality. “Come on, you're gonna love it here! There's no other place you're gonna get to, at least not without being sold off to a zoo or something.”

“Anything is better, if it means seeing my friends again.” Before Fluttershy could run off, Samuel grabbed the pony by her tail, yanking her back hard. The pegasus, unable to fly, landed on her stomach, grunting at the harsh impact she made against the dirt ground. The farmer then rolled the pony onto her back, pushing his cock down into her mouth once again. Fluttershy's eyes widened as the human squatted down into her mouth, hearing her gluck and choke on his dick once again. He dropped it down like a jackhammer, rapidly flexing his knees while drilling her mouth with his mighty schlong. Her legs were kicking about, trying her best to leave the underside of the farmer, but Samuel was having none of that.

The farmer's eyes became glued to Fluttershy's udders, which looked much more like breasts from this angle. He could see them for the large size they were, reminding him of his primal lusting for the female chest. Leaning over the pony, Samuel gave the pony's tits a nice squeeze, causing her to yelp with her mouth full of cock. Her body twitched underneath, as she found out for the first time in her life that she was sensitive in that unusual area. Nobody had ever touched her like this, so she had no clue how any of this would feel.

Samuel squeezed her crotch orbs tightly, his hands giving a tight grip to them. Fluttershy's body twitched underneath, whimpering with a full mouth as her udders began to spray out milk. As the pony lactated, the farmer held his mouth open wide, letting it splash into his mouth to get a proper taste for it. It was certainly delectable, and given how huge the dairy bags were, he had to wonder if he could make some money off of this delicious milky nectar.

As the farmer continued to drill the pony's mouth, her saliva spilling out of her mouth and bubbling about, he brought his lips to the nipples of the udders, drinking the milk right from the source. He had quickly grown addicted to Fluttershy's nectar, finding it much more tasty even compared to the milk of his cows, pasteurized or not. He was suckling hard on her nipples, even nibbling down on them while he continued to drink. The yellow pony struggled to get out, but it was no use; her sensitive udders were her downfall, for sure.

As he continued to drink the lactating liquid, Samuel's hand found the vulva, giving it a squeeze between his fingers. Fluttershy moaned, her eyes rolling back as he teased her genitals, another first in her life. Though it had been some time since the farmer witnessed sex, he still knew his way around a woman, even if that woman was a horse. His fingers pumped their way inside of her, rubbing against the squishy canal that he had longed for. He could hear the flying pony's whimpering moans, the pitch assuring him that she was begging for more. That made the farmer all the happier.

He began to pump into Fluttershy's face faster, the impact of his balls against her snout hitting harder than before. Her dribbling snot began to cover his scrotum, while her saliva continued to bubble up. She was in an unusual state of heat, only because she had never experienced this thing called 'sexual pleasure' before in her life. She almost wanted more of it, but was afraid of doing so because of how it broke her pure perspective of the world. That all changed as Samuel picked up the pace with his fingers, jutting them hard against the vulva. The pegasus panted heavier even with the human cock in her mouth, her mare pussy dripping with a lubrication. She was getting more excited as she was brought to the edge, worried over what would happen when Samuel was done with her.

Right as his hips slapped her face one last time, Fluttershy cried out as she squirted from her snatch, a stream of clear liquid splashing into the barn's dirt. Her udders were spraying out harder from her nipples, which Samuel sucked up without complaint. His cock soon blasted its load into her mouth, most of which barely entered her throat due to being upside down. It spilled from her mouth, bubbling out around her lips while making a mess of herself. Her hair was not only mussed up by the harsh handling from the farmer, but also the dirt she was laying in, and now the cum as it spilled out. Her face was a disaster, but somehow she enjoyed the filthy look.

When Samuel finally removed his cock from Fluttershy's face, the pony panted heavily, her tongue sticking out after that release. With an exhausted sigh, she asked the farmer with a straight face, “Is that it? Can...can I go now?”

Samuel grinned, “Not just yet, little missy. I haven't made full use of your body just yet?”

Fluttershy whimpered. “M-my body...? But, didn't you just make me...pee?”

The farmer laughed. “Oh, Fluttershy, honey bun, you got a lot to learn around here.”

##

The next thing she knew, Fluttershy had been tied up in one of the stalls meant for the horses, her hooves unable to break free from the tight restraints. Her tail had been tied to her mane, with her wings held down by rope as well. The worst part, at least to her, was that she was finding out a lot about herself today, more than she would have liked to admit to.

“Um...c-can we please not do this?” Fluttershy asked. “I don't think I'm meant for this...”

“No worry here, Fluttershy,” Samuel said, stroking his cock to the sight of the pony's thick rear, “I'll try my best to be nice and gentle with you. I can't guarantee too much, though.”

“This doesn't feel right...” Fluttershy whimpered, looking back as best she could to see the farmer approach her.

“Don't worry, I think you'll get used to it.” Samuel assured her, tickling her vulva with his crown. Fluttershy shivered hard, her eyes rolling back as she quivered. Her snatch was dripping with lubrication, which the farmer used to warm his dick up. He was eager to get into that pussy, but as he intended to spill his seed in there, it was best to save it for last. Instead, he decided to have a little taste of the nectar for himself, slurping up the fluids as they leaked from her pussy. Fluttershy moaned as his tongue did most of the work, while he gave the plump folds a nice squeeze with his fingers. It was making the yellow pony wetter as he went on, making her pant heavily from his effort. She tried to fight back against the lust filling her mind, but the more he aroused her the harder it was to resist.

Then Samuel pushed his tip inside her donut shaped asshole, causing her to groan. The crown was large on its own, but the strain her ass felt as it slipped inside was unpleasant. It stretched her cavity out more than she would like it to be, which was to say 'never'.

“Please, please don't do this...” Fluttershy cried out. “That's where I poop from!”

“Not anymore it isn't.” Samuel replied, continuing to push through her ass. His cock was as far in as it could be, since it was nowhere near the size of a male mare. But the farmer made do with it, bucking against Fluttershy's backside with as much power as he could muster. Fluttershy groaned as her sphincter continued to be stretched by the human's girth, her body tensing up from the odd pleasure she was receiving. It was like biting into one of Pinkie Pie's cupcakes, only from behind. She wished she didn't have to experience it like this, but she was slowly gaining interest in this unusual experience.

A yelp escaped the pony's mouth, unable to move forward after Samuel gave her ass a smack. The farmer laughed as she shook, having an unusual feeling run through her while she was forced to let the human take her ass and use it as a pleasure device. Yet even as she fought off temptation, her pussy grew wet, with more fluids leaking out as the farmer continued to plow her backside.

Samuel gave her rear a firm grip, squeezing into it while he sighed of satisfaction. He loved how toned Fluttershy's ass was, as it made bumping into her all the more satisfying. This wouldn't be the only time he did so, as he had plans for the other hole, of course.

After he had given Fluttershy's asshole enough training, Samuel popped his dick out of the asshole, causing the pony to curl her head against her neck. She clenched her teeth and her sphincter, looking for tightness and comfort once more after the human cock left her anus gaping. The pony wasn't done yet, as he teased her vulva once more. “Noooo, please don't...” whined Fluttershy.

Yet no matter how much she pleaded and begged, the farmer wasn't about to let up. His cock went right for her snatch, shoving it inside as deep as he could. Though most of his anatomy regarding foals may not have been the best, he knew he was a far way off from reaching the cervix. But Samuel didn't care, as he knew if he had it sit inside her long enough something was bound to happen with his jizz.

Pounding away at her ass once more, Samuel's cock slipped through with ease, rubbing against her vaginal canal. Fluttershy moaned, her mouth open wide as her tongue hung out. The pony salivated as the young farmer continued to buck into her behind, reaming her hard while holding onto her. He grinned as he heard the yelps from the pony turn into heavy panting, his ears picking up the aroused tone in her voice. This made the farmer happy, especially since he knew he was making her adjust to her new life. At least after this she wouldn't be in his way while doing chores.

“Oh goodness!” Fluttershy cried out, her mouth salivating as she drooled down her chin. “It's feeling so good! I'm feeling...wet!” She clenched her teeth together, breathing through her snout. The pony was growing feral the more Samuel reamed her pussy, which had become slick enough that he could rub it against her canal with ease. “What...what is this feeling? What is...what is happening to me? I feel...something!”

“It's called being horny!” Samuel said, smacking Fluttershy's backside. “And I'm fucking your pussy until I breed you!”

“Th-then...fuck...me!” Fluttershy said, the word hard to roll off her tongue. She was begging for it to happen, wanting the farmer to give her more of this 'fucking'. “Fuck me hard! Fuck my...plot!”

While Samuel had no idea where that came from, he continued to pump his hips against Fluttershy faster, getting more aggressive with her pony hide. She was even doing her best to back her rear against the human, giving him a proper angle with her behind. Her juices began to splash out as he bucked against her body, the dirt underneath them growing wet. It was starting to clump together until it became a puddle, given how much of the lubrication the flying pony had to offer.

“Yes! Yes! Oh my goodness! Celestia almighty! It feels so GOOD!” Fluttershy's voice spiked up after the farmer managed to spike inside of her, and it sent her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back as her body quivered, spraying down Samuel's crotch with her lubrication. The fluids drizzled out of her snatch, adding to the puddle of cum that was underneath them. “Fuck...fuck me! Fuck me! Do it! Mate with my plot!”

Samuel chuckled, hearing the bestial tone in Fluttershy's otherwise soft voice. He had broken the pony for sure, leaving her unable to comprehend much else even as she let her fluids cascade from her snatch. Her udders were covered in trails of the liquid, and her nipples were left lactating as well. Another puddle of milk formed under the pegasus, making it useless to drink. Samuel didn't mind, as he was about to leave the mare with a special little gift.

As he pushed into the yellow backside one last time, Samuel groaned as he leaned over Fluttershy, letting his seed slip inside her pussy. It wasn't very much, at least compared to that of his male horses, but that was fine by the farmer. This wasn't the only load he was looking to put inside the pony today.

After the human pulled out of the horse's pussy, he heard the exhausted Fluttershy say, “That...was...magical! I wanna do more with you, Samuel! Please? Let me experience more of that with you?”

Samuel laughed, petting the dampened head of the pony. “You aren't worried about trying to get back to your friends?”

Fluttershy, somehow, purred, “My friends can wait. I just want to spend more time with you.” After Samuel untied her tail from her hair, she brushed her tail against his crotch, teasing the young man. This, of course, excited him.

##

“Finally! I can't believe it took us so long to open up this portal!”

“At least now we can save Fluttershy...”

Twilight Sparkle and the others appeared at Samuel's farm, a sight for sore eyes to Applejack. It reminded her of home, and was the only thing she recognized in this odd new world.

“So Fluttershy is here on this farm, dear?” Rarity asked. “Goodness, I wonder how long she's been here without us.”

“Hard to say.” Twilight said as they began to explore the property. “While it may have been a few days for us, who knows how differently time travels in this world.”

“She might not even be here anymore...” Rainbow Dash said.

“Dashy, y'all mind shuttin' yer mouth?” chastised Applejack. “We ain't here to confirm her death, we're here to bring her...back...” The farming pony paused, hearing a familiar noise from the distance.

“Anyone else hear that?” said Pinky Pie. “Sounds like Fluttershy when she's practicing her cheering.”

“That's not cheering,” said Dash. “But that's definitely Fluttershy! C'mon!”

After the ponies raced their way to the source of the sounds, they all stared in horror as they found the yellow pony on her back, with Samuel, a creature they had never laid eyes on before, pounding down against her snatch. Her stomach was stretched out as well, showing signs of pregnancy. While Pinky Pie may have been excited to see her friend with such a bloated belly, the others were horrified at the implications.

Fluttershy turned her head to face the others, panting heavily while Samuel bucked against her vulva. “Hi guys!” said the pegasus. “Look, Twilight! I found something much more magical than friendship!”

“F-Fluttershy, what is this?!” asked the jarred alicorn.

“These're your friends, eh?” Samuel laughed, dumping another load of cum inside the pony. “Well, about time you got here. I've been looking for some more ponies to mate with.”

“What. In. Tarnation.” is all Applejack could say about this.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fluttershy, are you...pregnant?!”

It was a question Twilight Sparkle never thought she would ask in her life, but here she was, in this strange location that reminded her of Apple Jack's farm. The rowdy pony and the rest of their group had followed traces of Fluttershy to this odd world, and found the yellow pony in a strange predicament. She looked happy, to be sure, but the stare in her eyes looked so blank. To the alicorn princess, she was concerned that she might have been brainwashed by...by...what ever this thing was doing lewd things to her body.

“Uh huh, I'm pregnant!” Fluttershy replied, panting loudly as Samuel continued to pump his cock inside her feral snatch. “I've had Samuel's baby in me for some time! It's so exciting! I've been really lucky...to have someone like him...make me his breeding mare!” Fluttershy gasped loudly, though her eyelids remained half opened, her mouth wide as her tongue stuck out with several strands of saliva visible against the roof of her mouth. Her fluids sprayed out of her snatch, making a mess of Samuel's crotch as it dripped onto the hay covered floor below them.

“Wow, I didn't know Fluttershy knew magic!” Pinkie Pie said. “Where'd she learn to squirt water like that?”

“I...don't think that's water...” Twilight said, a whimper in her voice as she looked on with concern.

“This doesn't seem right...” Rainbow Dash growled, standing in a stance ready to pounce the unknown creature. “Whatever that little piggy did to Shy, I'm gonna-”

“Whoa there!” Samuel shouted, finally taking a moment to stop reaming the talking pony's pussy. “You all think that I did something to this here little missy? I mean okay, I punished her for getting in my way so often, but I think you'd do the same!”

Rarity voiced her disgust at the farm, stepping away from a pile of feces that seemed to be piling up. “Good heavens, darling! Do you not know how to properly take care of your barn! It wreaks of something foul!”

“Well I do clean it up on occasion,” Samuel admitted, “but darnit, this Flutterfucker has such a good pussy, I can't stop leaving my seed inside her!”

“What...even are you, anyway?” Twilight asked. “Because nothing about you looks as though it should even be compatible with Fluttershy.”

Samuel cackled, giving Fluttershy's udders a squeeze so tight, not only did the milk spray out hard, but the yellow flyer squealed like a worn down schoolgirl. “Yeah, I guess Fluttershy did mention that y'all don't have humans in your world. It's a damn shame, too. When she said there was more like her, I was chomping at the chance to meet you and have the same kind of fun.

“Yeah...I don't think we want to join in on this fun...” Twilight said, her horn glowing with magical energy. “Give us Fluttershy back, and we won't tear down your farm!”

Samuel pulled his cock out of Fluttershy, who suddenly went into a panic attack. She was lacking any attention from the farmer thanks to her friends, unable to form proper words thanks to the climax she had witnessed for herself. The garbled words came from her mouth, yet it was all nonsense drowned out by the bickering of the farmer and her friends. “Listen now, you guys are having a misunderstanding here! Fluttershy loves it here at my farm! If she didn't, she wouldn't let me keep fucking her!”

“She didn't have a way to get back home, dipshit!” Rainbow Dash barked.

All the arguing seemed to drift away from Applejack, as if she were tuning the world out. Her green eyes had become fixated on the farmer's cock, which did seem amazingly thick and long. It was nowhere near the massive member that Big Mac sported, heavens no, but considering it was the only male pony genitalia she ever saw, she never really had the chance to explore such things.

She almost cursed out Fluttershy for being able to get something like that for herself.

As the other ponies and Samuel continued to bicker, Applejack unconsciously approached Samuel, studying his member, and sticking her tongue out to lash away at the fluids that coated his skin. The farmer shivered, looking down to see the orange pony was pushing her lips on his dick, carelessly sucking on it like there weren't multiple other people in the barn that saw her doing it.

“Apple Jack!” Twilight shouted in horror! “What do you think you're doing?!”

Pulling back from his cock, Applejack licked off the string of saliva that bridged from the crown, and looked back at her purple friend. “Consarnit, Twilight, what's it look like I'm doing? I'm actually giving this guy a bit of a chance!”

“But it looks gross!” Pinkie Pie said as Apple Jack resumed sucking on him.

“And highly unhygienic!” Rarity added. “He was just sticking that inside Fluttershy! Who knows where it's been?”

“Oh, come on! Like y'all animals are any cleaner?” laughed Samuel. “You all know how dirty my chicks and horses can get? It don't bother me at all!” He grabbed hold of Applejack's ears, pumping her face into his groin until her snout was bumping up against it. The cock was fully in her mouth, though it was impossible to fully throat fuck the quadriped. Still, he liked how she felt around his cock, and knew he was going to have to keep them around for some more fun, especially with how worn down Fluttershy had become.

“I tell you what,” Samuel said, “your friend here is taking to me quite well! If that ain't a sign that I'm not putting Fluttershy under some spell, then I can't really help you out here.”

“Twi?” Rainbow asked, turning to the alicorn.

“I hate to say it...” sighed the purple pony, “but if AJ isn't going off on him, well, we have to take his word for it.” Her head finally perked up, glancing over at Fluttershy as she was squeaing for attention. Her mouth salivated even as she remained on her back, unable to move thanks to how heavy her impregnated belly had become. “Fluttershy? What's the matter?”

“Need...attention!” Fluttershy gasped, as if her life was depending on it. “Someone! Pleasure me! Suck on my big fat titties! I need to be touched!”

“That doesn't sound like Fluttershy...” Rainbow Dash said, cocking an eyebrow at her friend's lewd behavior.

“Well, she's gotten, um, addicted to being touched when I started fucking her all that time ago.” Samuel admitted.

“Mmm, I can see why.” AJ said, teasing Samuel's dick with her tongue.

“Ooooh! What's all this?” Pinky Pie asked, poking away at Fluttershy's udders. It made the yellow pony squeak, her lips curling into a smile as she shivered with delight. “It makes Fluttershy look like a cow.”

“Those are udders, Pinky Pie!” Rarity said. “We all have them, see?” Rarity was, oddly enough, more than willing to stick her rear in the air, raising her tail up so that her pink pony friend could see the large tits hanging from underneath her. Samuel's eyes were drawn to it, his mouth watering while staring at them. They weren't leaking with fluids like his pregnant pony was, but they still looked amazing to suckle on regardless.

“Really? How come I never noticed those?” Pinkie Pie then proceeded to spin in a circle, trying to stare at her rear while never catching up to it.

Leaving the pink pony to her stupidity, Rainbow and Twilight investigated it further. “Did we always have udders?” Rainbow asked. “I don't remember them.”

Twilight rubbed her chin in thought. “I think we did...? Or maybe we just never properly acknowledged them until we crossed over in this world. I would think it something that would be visible to our eyes, especially this...” Sparkle then proceeded to poke at Fluttershy's pussy, which was dripping with Samuel's seed. Fluttershy wailed again, prompting the flyer to squirt her juices out yet again. This time, Pinky Pie was hit with the fluids, drenching her something awful.

“See? I told you.” laughed Samuel as Pinky Pie shook the lubrication off of her. “Nothing wrong with that, though. But you're welcome to give her milk a try if you want. I'm gonna get to know your cowgirl friend here better.”

“That's cowpony.” AJ said, correcting the farmer. Samuel then tied a rope around her throat, pulling on it to lead Applejack into his home and, presumably, his bedroom. The orange pony had no idea what this feeling was in regards to being led around by this 'human' thing, but it was stirring feelings in her she didn't know were possible. Her curiosity rose as she wondered if this was how Fluttershy had been feeling ever since she met this strange creature.

The other four ponies were left with Fluttershy, who was clearly broken and starved for attention. This was proven when Twilight poked away at her pregnant belly, hearing a squeak escape the yellow pony's mouth. “Man, she really is just...drunk off of that stuff.”

“I'll say,” laughed Rainbow Dash, “I don't think I've seen Applejack get this far gone off of apple cider!”

Pinky Pie licked her lips, which were still stained with Fluttershy's fluids. After giving it a taste, she went into an odd daze, staring off at the feral pussy that her pony friend was bearing. “That's actually pretty tasty.” Pinky Pie said. “I wanna have more, Fluttershy! Can I, can I, can I?!”

“H-H-Hhhhhelp yourself...” Fluttershy stammered, keeping her legs spread out so that Pinky could taste her pink.

With the mixture of Fluttershy's juices and Samuel's seed, Pinky lashed her tongue away at the labia, getting a full taste of her yellow friend's fluids and seeing what the fuss was about. Her tongue flicked away heavily, causing the pregnant flyer to quiver to her core.

“Man, Fluttershy is...really liking this, huh?” Rainbow Dash asked, biting down on her lower lip. “What a slut.”

“Rainbow Dash!” Rarity yelled in horror. “The nerve of you to call your friend such a filthy word!”

“Oh yeah? Well look at her and tell me she isn't acting like one!”

The purple haired pony did so, watching Pinky Pie lick her pussy without further provocation. Standing on her hind legs, the pink pony seemed like she was trying her best to push her entire snout into Fluttershy's snatch, given how hard she was forcing herself against the groin. “Goodness, Pinky Pie! Is Fluttershy that good?!”

“You bet she is!” Pinky Pie shouted, ignorant of the strings of fluids bridged from the yellow pony's cunt to her nose. “I never thought a pony's butt could be so tasty!”

“That's not the butt, Pinky...” Twilight explained.

As Pinky continued to chow down on the flyer's muff, she rested her front hooves on Fluttershy's udders, slamming them down so hard that her milk began to squirt all over. The other ponies were disgusted as they were showered with the white liquid, complaining in unison at their pink mare friend.

“Pinky, careful!” Rainbow shouted. “You don't know what's in those!”

“Milk. Clearly.” Twilight said. “Although, this is...oddly tasty. There's an odd sweetness to it that you don't get out of the kind from cows.”

“Really?”

“Let's...investigate further.” Twilight insisted. “See if each of you can get a taste of Fluttershy and her udders.”

With Pinky Pie occupying space on the pussy, Twilight, Rarity, and Dash had to stand over Fluttershy just to bring their lips down on Fluttershy and her tits. They had to try not to hit each other in the head, thanks to the chesticles dangling so close to her groin, where the pink pony was still munching away on her muff. The other girls couldn't believe how hungry their pink friend was in regards to eating out the kinder flyer, as they never thought her to be so interested in bodily fluids.

The other girls slowly went down on Fluttershy's udders, suckling on the udders as they heard the yellow pony shiver. Her mouth would hang open the entirety of the time, which weirded Rarity out the most. It was as if the kind horse girl has forgotten how to shut her jaw, though she imagined if she was 'drunk' off of whatever the flesh creature did to her, that probably meant she was incapable of controlling even such small functions of her body properly.

Evidence of that came when Fluttershy kicked back her hind leg, almost hitting against Pinky Pie while her hoof pushed against her fluffy pink hair. The panting sounds she made grew louder the longer the other four ponies were going down on her organs, finding themselves oddly interested in their continuous suckling of her udders.

“Man, I can't believe how tasty Fluttershy is...” Rainbow confessed. “I wanna keep sucking on her udders.”

“In...deed...” Rarity replied, as if she herself was iffy about her own taste buds. “I wouldn't normally think this, but suckling on something this foul and obscene is...oddly delectable.”

“I...kind of want more.” Twilight said. “There's no real way we can speed this up, can we?”

“Not to my knowledge.” Rarity said. “I suppose when Samuel and AJ are finished with...whatever it is that they're doing...we should ask them about how else we can get to Fluttershy's milk without drinking from, er...the source, so to speak.”

Pinky Pie poked her nose back out of Fluttershy's snatch. “Are you kidding me?! This is the best place to drink from!” She then sniffed in the other pony's vaginal fluids into her nostrils, unaware that she had even done so. The other ponies ignored that it happened, deciding to fixate on sucking up the yellow mare's milk to fill their own desire for hunger.

And poor Fluttershy was getting more and more aroused as her friends continued to milk her for all she was worth, sipping and slurping on the milky substance, while Pinky Pie continued to munch on her box. As her tongue watered with saliva, she managed to finally lift her head up, finding that she was staring directly at Rainbow Dash's crotch. She could see that her udders were depressingly small, perhaps the tiniest tits among their group of friends. And yet, that pussy was oozing with a much thicker secretion than even her own, a sure sign to the yellow pony that her blue flying partner was getting off to sucking those tits. The milk was oddly sugary and sweet, but as they were fixated on her crotch, she couldn't help but indulge herself, even if she could just barely sit up properly thanks to the little bundle of joy she and Samuel had procreated a while back.

Hungering for something sexual to latch onto, Fluttershy grabbed hold of Rainbow Dash, much to the flyer's shock, pulling her towards her mouth until Dash was sitting on her face. Unapologtically, she began to slurp from the blue labia, glugging it down as though she was thirsting for water. That may just as well have been the case.

“Whagh! Fluttershy!” Dash cried out. “What are you...stop! Don't you...stop...don't...stop...oh, don't stop, Shy...” moaned Rainbow Dash, suddenly finding herself aroused by the motions Fluttershy's tongue made against her snatch.

“Oh, dear...” Rarity said. “It seems that it's awoken something in Dash as well.” The other three ponies watched as Rainbow made the same expression Fluttershy had before, panting away loudly as saliva hung off her tongue.

“Fuck...oh, fuck fuck fuck...” Dash panted, her eyes rolling back in her sockets. “Guys, Fluttershy is...she's licking me so good! I think I like it...” Somehow, Rainbow Dash managed to lean back as Fluttershy continued to munch on her muff, displaying herself for the other girls to watch. None of the ponies were able to take their eyes off of the blue mare, especially as her small udders were shown off to them. Everyone just stared on, watching as the breasts jiggled about, with Dash rocking her crotch back and forth against Fluttershy's tongue, letting the yellow pony lick away at the fluids that were being expelled from the pussy.

“Fuh-fuh-Fluttershy...” Dash moaned. “It's...to much. You're going...too fast...I think I'm...gonna...SHHHHOOOOOOOOOT!” Rainbow Dash managed to lift her bottom off of Fluttershy, spraying her fluids in the air. The blue pony couldn't help but rub her hoof over her spritzing juices, causing them to spray all over the place. She yelled loudly as her back legs continued to keep her off of Fluttershy, but only for a while longer before she collapsed back atop the pregnant pony.

The other girls were drenched from Rainbow's rainbow shot, though it made the ponies realize that they were getting more aroused the longer these acts of obscenity continued among themselves. Twilight felt it especially, spreading her legs apart and pushing her cheeks out with her wings. “R-Rarity...?” Twilight asked in a nervous fashion. “Could you, um, please use your horn on me?”

“TWILIGHT!” Rarity gasped, almost taken aback by such a request. “W-Well...I suppose if it helps you out...”

As the unicorn helped her alicorn friend by penetrating her pussy, Twilight moaned loudly, resting her head on the hay covered ground while Rainbow and Fluttershy made out as they recovered from all the pampering they gave to one another. The white pony pumped her head against Sparkle's butt, literally headbutting her while she let her horn pump hard inside her. The horn's tip itself was so small it managed to push through the cervix, though just barely rubbing against the womb.

Having nobody to partner with, Pinky Pie sat back and watched, fondling her pussy while observing the lesbian sex the other ponies had among themselves.

##

“I gotta say, partner, this is something new...”

Applejack followed behind Samuel, who led her up the steps while he kept her throat tied up. She stumbled a bit on the stairs, but only due to how the human being was tugging on her. “I mean, I'm sentient, which I guess is different from the other horses y'all got in your barn? But I know where to go and all...”

“It doesn't matter to me,” Samuel admitted, finally bringing Applejack into his room, “just as long as you know who's in charge around here.”

“Yeh yeh, I get you...” Applejack said. “Although y'all are pretty brave for having walked from the barn to here without your pants on.”

Looking down, Samuel realized that he hadn't even noticed throughout that whole time, bottomless since he was plowing Fluttershy. That was all the distraction Applejack needed to ram into the human, pushing him back on his bed while she wore a sly grin on her snout.

“Sugar pie honey bun, y'all got a lot to learn,” Applejack said, using both hooves to massage at his cock, “I ain't about to be your bitch that easily. I gotta show you how much of this is my own charge!”

As Applejack kept the member upright with her hooves, the pony brought her snout down over the crown, placing her tongue around it and swirling it about. Samuel groaned, finding himself greatly aroused by the action. For a horse that had apparently never done anything like this before, she seemed to be quite an expert regarding his cock.

That was further evidenced by how she pushed deeper on his schlong, bobbbing her head up and down along the whole way. There wasn't any choking against the throat, it went inside her cleanly and easily. And yet, she was able to get aggressive with his dick, bumping her snout into the crotch of the human, with the farmer heaving from how impressive her talents were.

Samuel just sat back and enjoyed the attention for a change. Compared to what happened with Fluttershy, he did have some appreciation of the fact that AJ was more than willing to take charge, though he swore that these things, despite having some sense of sentience, these ponies didn't seem to have a full understanding of sex, and he couldn't quite figure out why that may be the case. Even his own livestock understood procreation, and he didn't have to teach them any of that.

Popping her lips off the shaft, Applejack used her hooves again to rub her thick saliva onto the skin. “Gotta say, pardner, y'all got some mighty tasty stuff down here. Shame it ain't anything edible.”

“Right, sure...” Samuel said, thankful that none of these ponies would go to that extreme. The orange pony managed to climb on top of the bed, walking around so that her behind was facing the human for a change. He could see the long strand of lubrication dangling from her vulva, a sure sign she was enjoying everything about this moment. He could see that AJ also had some rather large udders, though even compared to Fluttershy they were nowhere near as dangly or big. He did appreciate their size, as they were still above a human cup size that was generally his point of interest.

There were questions Samuel had given how the ponies treated him upon their arrival, but he didn't care. He was interested himself in getting a taste of that pony pussy.

Sitting up, Samuel was able to grab hold of AJ's behind, causing the orange pony to gasp while she continued to suck on his cock. He slurped hard on the lubrication, causing the farming pony to shiver while her eyes rolled back.

“Hooooly fuck!” Applejack wailed. “That feels so good. It's better than I could have...oh!”

Applejack lowered her head between Sam's legs, feeling the human give her udders a squeeze. She didn't seem to have any milk to give, no matter how hard the farmer tugged on her nipples, but he enjoyed how they felt in his hands, nice bags of comfort that he could knead into for his own pleasures. It wasn't so fun while they dangled, but he could manage.

While the human sucked on her snatch, Applejack panted loudly, sticking her tongue out so that she could continue to toy with his cock, even though she was barely putting effort into it thanks to how strong her sexual feelings were thanks to how she was being eaten out.

“Oh, Celestia! Holy...fuck! Y'all are...eating me something fierce, bucko! Y'all must be some kinda sick freak to know how to pleasure a pony...” This was despite the fact that he had been with Fluttershy for months on end, though Samuel was willing to ignore that. He just wanted to suck the pony juices out of her.

The human finally felt some dripping on him, with the horse's milk dripping from her udders. Applejack whimpered, her teeth biting down on the sheets between his legs. “H-Holy shit, I've never had that happen to me before...” she confessed, the sensations of lactation also new to her. “Is this what Fluttershy has been dealing with? Oh, Celestia, I wish I knew I had been missing out on this for so...long...”

Applejack shivered, groaning out of her teeth as she finally let her fluids dribble out of her snatch, showing that she had reached her peak. Samuel lapped it up, himself addicted to the flavor of her fluids while they continued to flourish from the muff. It was like the first time he made Fluttershy cum, though he didn't recall drinking up her climax like he was with this pony.

When she finished with her release, Applejack ended up rolling onto her side, panting loudly while her thicker liquids oozed from the snatch. Having had his fill of her juices, Samuel wiped his lips off, and saw more of her milk leaking on top of her fun bags. He was clearly not finished satisfying his needs, and thus decided to reward himself with her own creamy fluids.

Still sensitive after her climax, Applejack groaned as Samuel indulged his thirst, sucking on her nipples while squeezing in on her udders. He was loving the taste of her milk, though it didn't seem all that much different compared to what he had from Fluttershy. It had the same sweetness, which seemed incredibly saccharine compared to most milk that has yet to be pasteurized. Now that he wondered about it, he questioned if these ponies from another world were made to be so sugary sweet.

“Milk me...” begged an embarrassed Applejack. “Oh Celestia, y'all gotta milk me! It feels so good! I never...never thought I'd have such a wonderful feeling like this!Why does it feel incredible?!” There were thoughts that crossed Samuel's mind, though he preferred not to theorize about it. There was little to no reason for him to think about it, thanks to his own horny attitude.

As Applejack laid on her back, Samuel knelt before her, finally ready to give her a proper plowing and show her what it was that made Fluttershy into a pregnant cum drunk slut. When it spiked inside of her, AJ gasped, her irises shrinking in as her legs curled up. “Oh, fuck!” she cried out, wondering if the ponies had heard her from out in the barn. “Oh, fuck! Fuck! That's the best damn sensation I've had all day!”

Samuel ignored her cries of pleasure, holding her by her hind legs while he pushed his dick further within her pussy. It was clearly too small to reach the far end of the horse's womb, but that didn't matter to the farmer; it was pretty evident that if he filled Fluttershy with enough of his jizz, he was bound to impregnate AJ and the other ponies in due time, so long as it didn't ooze from her snatch.

Samuel bucked roughly against AJ's behind, watching her udders bounce with every thrust he made against her. The orange pony panted loudly, with indescribable noises escaping through her mouth. Her tongue stuck out, with her saliva dripping onto the tip, clearly aroused by the actions of the human farmer. He grinned wickedly as he stared at the pony girl, her crotch tits leaking out milk even though he wasn't squeezing into them. It was clear just how aroused the farmer pony was, as he had seen it before with the flyer and her broken wings.

“Shit! Shit, I...I can't believe how this feels! Holy shit! I've never...felt anything like this before!”

Samuel had to laugh. “What's the matter? Have any of you ponies never had sex before?”

“This is sex?!” Applejack asked with shock. “Shiiit! I didn't know! This is why it feels so wrong, but it feels so right! Holy fucking...no, no, keep going! Please! Keep going! I wanna feel good! Make me feel good, you human slut!”

Admittedly, that was the first time the farmer had ever been called a slut, but as he continued to pound into Applejack's ass and slam his cock inside her pony pussy, he realized he didn't exactly have a right to argue against it. After all, he had become a horse fucker thanks to Fluttershy, and knowing they were sentient, it wasn't exactly wrong of him to be doing so.

Though there was at least something Samuel felt like doing, something that secured just how far gone his mind had become thanks to his lust for Fluttershy, and now by extension, her own pals. With his body resting atop her udders, squeezing more milk out of them against his skin, the farmer leaned into Applejack and started to tongue with her, lashing against hers as it hung out from her mouth. As the orange pony still made lewd noises, she tried to buck against his body even as he grinded away at her snatch.

It was weird for Applejack, not only the full experience on its own, but kissing something that wasn't a pony. She couldn't recall ever having made out with a pony altogether, but her mind was so far gone with sexual lust and desire that her feelings of being grossed out were slipping away, wanting more of this sexual action now that she had been introduced to it by the farmer and her pregnant friend.

“Make me feel good...” begged Applejack. “Give me what you give Fluttershy. I wanna feel how she feels! I wanna be a human breeding machine like she is!”

Samuel laughed at that plea, and decided to truly give it to the orange pony. He did his best to push her onto her stomach, given how heavy her body was, but he finally put some effort into it and managed to get her to lay on top of his bed. The heavy creaking that occurred as a result of her weight was concern for the farmer, as he realized now why he never brought Fluttershy in from the barn; their weight was a bit much for proper lovemaking in the sack. But even now, with his cock hard and ready to give AJ more love, he didn't even care about that; he just wanted to breed with the sentient mare.

This was a more comfortable position for the human farmer anyway, able to buck away at her behind while he held onto her tail so it didn't get in the way. As he tugged on her long blonde tail, Applejack's mouth hung open wide, her eyes rolling back as her rear took a harsh pummeling by Samuel and his cock. Despite not being able to fill her snatch completely, it still rocked AJ pretty hard, with her udders dangling and bouncing underneath her. Samuel took a moment to admire how firm her behind was, very well toned even compared to Fluttershy. She did a lot of work in her world, likely a farmer given her own work in her world. It was a nice behind, though he did believe the yellow pony had a bit more junk in her trunk.

It was hard for him to properly decide which one was actually the best. But with four other ponies to have his way with, there was going to be quite a bit of competition. The white, prissy one seemed to especially be nice and plump in her ass.

As he continued to ream away at her behind, Samuel gave her ass a hard smack, causing Applejack to yelp. She raised her rear higher in response, even pushing back against the farmer's groin to get his cock in her harder and faster. It was a sign of how far in heat she had grown, and just where her interest in a species other than ponies had gone. “I love it!” Applejack yelled without provocation. “I love it! I love being plowed by a human cock! I love it so fucking much!”

That was the kind of thing Samuel wanted to hear, cackling to himself as he rammed into Applejack's pussy. His cock was throbbing against her canal, which itself had tightened up thanks to the pleasure she was feeling. It was evident she was reaching her peak yet again, given how hard she was pushing herself back against him. They were feeling the most intense they had ever felt, and that was saying something for Samuel considering how many times he had cum in the last few months while mating with Fluttershy.

“Breed me! Breed me! I wanna be bred like Fluttershy! Do it! Do it you weird, beautiful creature, you!”

After hearing her plea, Samuel did just that, pumping faster against AJ's rear until he hit his peak, holding the pony close to him as he prepared to blast his seed inside her. The farmer injected his human sperm inside of the four legged critter, hearing her wail like a banshee as her snatch was quickly filled with cum. The little swimmers managed to travel far inside of the orange feral foal, causing her to quiver and quake as she prepared for her own climax.

With her snatch getting coated in a creamy liquid she was unfamiliar with, that didn't leave Applejack without desires, as Samuel witnessed when she dampened his bed with her clear fluids. The foal squirted hard against his groin, getting the human farmer equally wet while she let out her own excitement about being bred by the bipedal being. It was an experience like no other, and suddenly, AJ understood what Fluttershy loved about this being, and realized why she never came home, even if she had the power to do so.

Samuel pulled back from Applejack's behind, hearing the farmer girl pant from such an orgasmic experience. Between her two climaxes, he could tell how little fun the ponies got, and was happy to be the first to pleasure at least two of them.

Samuel wasn’t done feeding AJ, as he still had enough stamina to shoot off one more load. He stroke his cock over the orange pony’s head, her mouth open wide as she attempted to catch his milky liquid. When it shot out, the farming pony was now covered in the human’s jizz, showing off just how much he had been giving to Fluttershy, as well as Applejack, with every release of his seed that he had.

"Didja like it, you pony slut?" Samuel asked as he gave Applejack's backside a hard smack, watching her cheeks and udders jiggle about.

"Fuck…fuck, did I ever…" sighed an all too happy AJ. "Can you take me back to the barn? I wanna tell my friend a all about it."

"I don't see why not." Samuel said, getting off his bed to search for some new pants to wear. "There's just one thing I want you to do, of course."

"Anything for you, sugar cube." AJ said as she gazed dreamily at the human farmer, even batting her eyelashes in a seductive manner.

##

The spunk covered Applejack was more than willing to be led around by Samuel by the rope, her pussy leaking behind her. It left drops of liquids with every step she took, leaving a trail that led back to Samuel's bedroom. The farming pony was more than happy to be tugged forward by her new lover, her mind fixated on all the rewards he had in store for her if she did what she was told.

"Hey girls, I'm back!" Samuel shouted. "I hope you all had fun with your…Fluttershy…"

Samuel was awestruck by what he was witnessing. The five ponies that had been left in the barn were having their own orgy, having formed a lesbian conga line that led back to the yellow Pegasus pony. The pregnant Fluttershy was still on her back, panting aloud as Rarity was bucking her unicorn horn away at her plump snatch, with juices splashing into the prim and proper pony's face.

Behind her was Rainbow Dash, her blue snout pushing up against Rarity's crotch, the tongue lashing away at the vulva. Her nostrils were pushed right up against her ass, getting a whiff of het behind. It was uncouth for Rarity's rear to smell so foul, but Dash didn't care just as long as she was able to eat her out. Behind the blue flyer, the purple alicorn had her horn shoved up Dash's muff, pumping away hard while she used her wings to try and get her own holes pleasured. But it naturally wasn't enough to break the heat of Twilight.

"Tarnation…" Samuel said, amazed by the uncanny sex scene he witnessed for himself. "Wait a moment, where's your pink friend at?"

"O-Over here!" Samuel heard Pinky Pie shout to him, his ears picking up the voice from over in the horse stalls. The farmer's jaw dropped, covering it with his mouth as he found Pinky on her hind legs, resting the front ones on the wooden fence meant to keep the horses inside. And of course, one of those stallions had managed to mount her, plowing away at her own snatch with his big, meaty cock.

"This guy feels sooo good!" Pinky Pie panted, the force of the horse's cock plowing deep in her snatch. Samuel could see just how much pleasure she was getting out of something from her species, as that was one of his prize breeders.

As the sounds of feminine moaning and wailing filled the barn, Samuel almost ignored Applejack as she rubbed her head against his groin, trying to get at the bulge under his pants. "Holy shit," said Samuel, "I never seen anything get as horny as the lot of you before!"

Applejack just laughed, her mind already drunk from sexual pleasure. "What's horny mean?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to follow for more content and community, as well as updates on my content, be sure to visit me here:  
> https://discord.gg/UEYU52  
> And here: https://twitter.com/HeroicFizzer


End file.
